


A night with Jackman

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Sex With Hugh Jackman [1]
Category: Celebrity Fandom, Celebrity Juice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexy Actor, Top!Hugh Jackman, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got lucky and now Hugh Jackman is going to make you fell good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with Jackman

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, Its not my first language.

Hugh Jackman is naked in front of you; it’s unbelievable what happened in the minutes before this: You were on a lovely outfit, that only you look attractive in it, and out of nowhere the famous sexy Australian actor came your way.  
You made him talk all about him, asked him about his workout routine and from them everything went up hill, building and building heat. He exposed his muscular and hairy arm to you, so you can fell how much strength he has in it. You made a little dirty wink to him.  
He felt more comfortable towards to you and made a sexy smile, and then he began flirting, till he took you by hand to his hotel room. He guided you to the bed and undressed you with passion.  
Oh! Yeah here we left: you and him naked; he is so muscular and hairy, you never seen someone like him this close, all your fantasies about him didn’t do justice to his body and most importantly his penis. It’s way much bigger than you imagined before, and thick and long.  
-C’mon you can touch me  
With that word from his lips you go to him and open wide your hands and you begin to touch his hairy chest, all the sensation that you could get doesn’t get better; as you do so he takes your head in his big hands and starts to kiss you with emotion. Your hands stuck at his pecks for the kiss, and you know now that he his body is a work of art. He starts tongue kissing you, and you begin to lose yourself, taking him by the shoulders.  
You look him in the eyes and you begin to kneel in front of his cock that is begging for attention. You take the member in your hand and fell the full thickness of it, and makes you thin “How in the world that will get pass through my ass hole?” you open up your mouth, still looking him in the eyes making him hornier every second, and you give a kiss into the head of his cock, and then you pushed forward to your through, making him moan loudly, and he even says- much better than Debora’s.- you have a lot of trouble maintaining that rock hard dick in your mouth, its making your mouth a painful place. But you go on, you want to please him, make him know how much you want him to make love to you.  
He is so sexy moaning, even that is perfect of him, and you start teasing his cock buy the touch of your sweet soft lips, he’s is loving it. You reach for a condom you had in your pocket and you slide it down his dick. You walk back to the bed and rest your head on the pillow and open wide your legs so he can see your ass hole – what a beautiful ass you have there, and it’s all mine- he took lube from a drawer he had near to the bed and applied some of it in his finger- don’t worry I’ll be gentle with my fingers.  
And guides it into your entrance and lets the finger in as gently and slowly as he can, you realized there how big his fingers are, and that’s just one of them; then he lets in a second one, and you began to moan loudly so he can here that you are enjoying it and that is music to he’s ears.  
Then he slides a third finger and begins to stretch open your hole, and the fingers just fell good inside you, oh the pleasure he gives you whenever accidentally he hits your prostate. It makes your back go up and down, your nerves system is about at is capacity to fell you think.  
You see him applying lube to his thick cock, and you ready yourself for what comes next- Don’t worry- he says laying both of his hands on your hips and then resting them against each side of your head, while the head of his cock lays beside your entrance- I will make sure that the pain doesn’t ruin our moment together- he couldn’t be more romantic; he kisses you with his strength as he slides all his cock slowly as he can, you fell more and more full at every moment. You began to moan loudly inside his mouth, and then the tongues meet.  
He begins building up his pace, and you start to touch and explore more and more his hairy chest, he doesn’t let your lips go even when the both of you are beginning to run out of oxygen. He lifts you up with his hands and he sits you in his lap, while his cock is still inside you, and takes his hips in his hands and starts thrusting again, and again, with one hand you are touching his pecks and with the other his strong arms, and you cry loudly for the inexplicably felling you are having so he ceases your pleading crys with a kiss, a deep sweet kiss, he begins to touch your cock and masturbate it- I want you to cum and make my hairy chest your cum drop place, not just for tonight but for now on- just that promise takes you to the edge and you shot your load in his pecks, leaving his left nipple completely coverd in cum.- Oh! Baby…you are my baby boy!, you are so sexy and sweet, I can never get tired of you.  
And he thrusts and thrusts with more passion than before, your lips are hurting form passionate kissing, and now your neck is heaven, looks like Hugh found your weak spot. You touch his pecks again making your hand spread all the wet cum all over Hugh’s hair chest- I’m gonna cum darling- and he kiss is you, and the condom fills up with Hugh’s seed, and you can fell the condom at his capacity, because it almost explodes. And you know he feels free, as he slides out his cocks and throws the filled condom to the bucket.  
-C’mon on honey get some sleep, im here with you, and don’t you dear disappear- and you won’t never.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
